The armor's dark room
by Psyro
Summary: Oneshot. A nocturn journey in Hogwarts who became an adventure and finishes with the creation of a new couple. SLASH HPDM


Disclaimer : Harry Potter isn't mine, neither is Draco T-T

Warning : This is a slash Harry/Draco so if you don't like, don't read

Note : English isn't my mother language so if there are too many faults, I'm sorry, it's only my third year of learning. I hope you like it, it's a translation of my story "La pièce sombre de l'armure", I thought it was a good way to improve my writing skills.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The armor's dark room

This story begins on a rainy November day at Hogwarts. Who could have believed that a relationship could start along with this shitty day? Maybe Sirius but sadly he won't be able to enjoy us with his comments, 'cause still on the run.

And our savior, Harry, could as always be found in a rather comfy corner in his common room, doing all except working. And after some unsuccesfully attempts from Hermione to make them work, he found himself playing chess with Ron, and losed -like always you'll say-. But even after his defeats, he continued again and again to lose.

Near 11p.m, the trio finally decided to go to sleep and after twenty minutes, everybody was sleeping, everybody except our savior. Since some time, he was having insomnia but gladly for him, he could sleep in Binn's lessons. But for now, it was still the same night, -and it will be very long even if he didn't know it yet- and Harry decided to go out for a walk.

But let's see what's happening in the other side of the castle, where's Draco. Yeah, he's playing a major part -Just like Ryry's part- in this story. What bad luck for him, -and luck for us- he got the very bad idea to go out too, to go somewhere a lot more warmer. His only problems before now were related to his father and the Dark Lord's coming. On the way, he didn't see a cursed armor, neither did he see the blue light comming from it. Hogwart was really playfull when it was raining.

But he felt the armor when it took him from behind and he could only manage a small scream, one who only made the second victim of the armor come, our national savior, Harry. While hearing that scream, he came in full speed so he didn't see the other armor who was waiting for him in the corner. He was took and throw in a dark room, with for only company, our little Dray.

"Arg Potter you're strangling me!"

Yes, Harry truly fell on his best ennemy's chest. He didn't understand why he took so much time to get up, nor did he get this emotion who was saying he should stay a little longer. What the fuck, he had appreciated to stay there. It's true that since some weeks, he loved more and more his fights with Malfoy but he didn't know that he would also like the physical touch. And it wasn't his fault ! Malfoy was the one to become strange, we could almost say that he didn't put the same fire in his comments since his father's capture. By the way, he wasn't even with his two big friends anymore.

"Where are we?"

"Well, Potter, in the armor's dark room, where do you think you are? You've never read Howgart's a history it seems. What have I done to be here with you?"

The armor's dark room? To say that Harry was stunned was really nothing compared with reality. And why, suddenly, did he feel like reading that damn book? Hermione has tried to make him read it for the last six years! And why didn't he listen to her? Now he felt bad not to know in front of Draco. Draco ?!!? No, sorry, Malfoy !!

"What's the armor's dark room?"

"Stupid boy, you really don't know it, do you? It's pathetic!"

"Hey, are you going to lose your time insulting me or are you going to explain it to me!"

"It's a room whose there to catch little kids who try to sneak out of their dorms at night, and it's also a way to bond lost souls in search of love.

In search of love? Malfoy in search of love? It's really no worth saying that Harry almost burst out in laughters despise being himself locked up in this room and, after this definition, he should be looking for love too. But he would never say it out loud! At least not for now.

"And?"

"And what? You should learn to speak Potter, really, without miss-know-it-all with you, you lose your words."

"How do we do to get out of here, and I'm not responding to your attaks anymore."

"We can't"

"What do you mean we can't ? We're not going to stay here the bloody night, right?!!"

"No, all our life."

"You don't seem to mind though."

"No you're right, what's to mind? My life isn't a good one."

Malfoy is turning into a human ! That's new ! And where are his sarcasms gone? But, all our life !! He cannot stay here all his life ! He need to save the world, destroy Voldemort, protect his friends ! Malfoy really seemed sad... No he shouldn't think about that !

"..."

"But there must be a way!"

"You're really stubborn Potter, It's not possible if I tell you that there isn't a way,..."

"No, you're not telling me the truth, go on ! Say it !"

"Well, okay, to get out of here, we must become friends, are you happy now mister-I-don't-have-time?"

"Yes, very much, so what are we waiting for?"

The young Slytherin didn't answer, and stayed with his mouth open in front of this sentence. Potter really wanted to do it? After all those years of mean words? He really wanted to do it? With him, Malfoy,... friend with...Potter? Malfoy and Potter, Dray and Ryry?

Ryry ??!!! ARGGGGGG, It's true that he knew that he was attracted to good looking guys like Potter since a long time. But he couldn't have more, a friendship was out of the question. Everything was putting them apart, well since his father was,... No, he couldn't give himself hope like that, he'll only end up getting hurt later.

"So? It's been more than ten minutes since you're lost in thougths and I don't have all night !"

"That's your way to make me become your... friend?"

"Yes, why? You didn't think I was going to do like the two stupid bodyguards who follow you everywhere and that I do everything for you like a dog?"

"Why not?"

"..."

"Plus, they were there by my father's order, but since... Well you know, right."

It was still too hard to speak about his life, but it was the first time he actually said so much to someone. Well, of course there was no one else so,... But here, his ennemy bloody hell ! But not for long apparently.

"Allright. Let's become friends and get the hell out of here."

"Allright. Right, we are friends, but we're still here !"

Yes friends, friends you know, Our two heroes were really naives about friendship, and with that old animosity, it's not that simple to become friends . But maybe they don't know all, after all. In the armor's dark room, there's a parfume floating. It serves to bond the souls and to see the other in a different view, so let's hope they don't take too much time to become friends otherwise they may finish together in a different way -But of course that's what we are waiting for-

"Potter"

"Yes?"

"And, huh, what if we start calling each other by first name?"

"You really were serious when you said that you wanted to become my friend?"

"Of course I was, I don't talk rubbish!"

"Okay Mal... Draco"

"Harry"

Hum, not so hard after all, Draco, Draco, Draco,..."

"Okay, no need to say it so much."

"Ahhhh"

"What?"

"A ratttttttt"

"Humpf, let go of me Po... Harry!"

"But, but, I'm afraid!"

Yes, a rat, all that we need to throw harry into Draco's arms. Isn't it fabulous? Hogwarts' magic in all it's beauty ! In the maintime, our two lovers are in a hug very much deserved, a little akward. Harry finally gets up, "humm, what a nice perfume Draco" a look is exchanged, and, oh my god ! A kiss ! Finally, we're not going to stay here all night. But let's describe a little this kiss, the first by the way -But surely not the last- After a long look at each other, their respective attraction push them to get near one another, little by little, and the grey eyes draw the green one nearer and the lips are touching, first gently, then more roughly, due by the arrival of the tongs who start a wild fight, all the hurtful comments are finishing in their mouths. And little by little, the atmospher is changing, and the arms are encircling the waist, and the bodies are so close.

"Humm", yes, we're so good in our ennemy's arms.

And finally, after a while, the mouths stop kissing and the two students open their eyes, they didn't even remember closing them.

"Wow"

"You're right Potter, I mean Harry"

"Wow"

"You really don't have any vocabulary, do you? I know that I kiss like a god but..."

Ouch, that hurts a punch in the elbow, our Harry is preparing to fight. But our little Dray won't let Harry beat him so easily, and the two lovers start a fight who end up with a slytherin on top of a gryffindor. And another long exchange of looks. And another long kiss. The lights comes back and they found themselves in the desert hallway, the armor has disappeared.

"Now you can tell me why you thought you were going to spend all your life in this room ! You didn't find me good enough for you?"

Draco is blushing ! But with the lack of good light, he's hidden so Ryry don't see him. But the story is coming to an end, and we don't have time to hear Draco's answer. But we can hear the end.

"I propose to see each other again."

"I think like you this time."

The End.


End file.
